


【恶魔城，LoS】日常段子集

by DJ006



Category: Castlevania: Lords of Shadow
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:55:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23244367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DJ006/pseuds/DJ006
Summary: 父子向段子合集，各个段子之间没有太大联系。有几篇PWP。写于14-15年。
Relationships: Gabriel Belmont | Dracula/Trevor Belmont | Alucard
Kudos: 2





	1. 日常（1）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LoS2之后的故事。

德古拉翻身跃入窗台，硬质的鞋跟在大理石地面上敲击出一声脆响。空气中久违的杂尘皱缩为缕缕薄烟，欣然迎接旧主的回归。  
“吾儿？”  
“父亲？我在这里。”阿鲁卡多的声音经过层层帘幕的过滤，显得干燥沉闷。  
“你在那后面做什么？”黑发吸血鬼带着些许玩味，抬手撩开最后一面幕布，他内心涌动起一些邪恶的期望，然而映入眼中的画面令他再一次失望了。  
阿鲁卡多踩在木梯上，摇摇欲坠，他正在检视临墙而筑的巨型书柜，“我在找些资料，”他尖锐的指甲沿着书脊上的标签一排排划过去，仔细阅读着注释，“我想找找有没有关于吸血鬼的资料。”  
“我以为你已经读过很多次了，关于这里的藏书。”德古拉垂下眼帘，漫不经心地瞅着搭在木阶上的墨绿下摆，绣饰有刺金花纹的边角因磨损而泛出斑斑苍白。“毕竟你在这座城市里消磨了几个世纪。”  
“这里曾经是城堡图书馆之所在，亦使用了原本图书馆的墙壁和少部分基石，似乎城堡余留的魔力还在此间苟延残喘。”  
德古拉仰首望着他的儿子将抽出翻阅的书籍再次推送回原位。  
“所以偶尔你会发现一些不属于这个时代的东西。”  
“是的，”阿鲁卡多撇过头，向他的父亲展露一个笑容：“我试着去记忆深处搜寻它原本的模样，无奈建筑改变太大，但努力并非白费。”  
德古拉矗立在木梯下，冲阿鲁卡多的外套上的图案发了会儿愣，那些鳞片似的绣线细密层叠为一体，扭绞出华美的龙息轮廓。  
“你想知道什么呢，吾儿。”  
随后他从自己的思绪中挣脱，问道：“你想知道什么呢，吾儿。”


	2. 日常（2）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 互相控的父子，以及不断在对方身上发掘出新趣味的父子。

岑寂在空旷的大厅中徘徊，渲染出一派凋敝气氛，曾有人信誓旦旦地说，此处有魅影幽灵出没，可惜这一都市传说也随着城市的覆灭消散于风中。  
德古拉卧躺在石棺中，他曲起小臂，双手随意搭摆上腹部。亲王的全身似乎被包裹着一层捉摸不透的薄壳，令他看上去庄严且危险。  
无趣像一位久未逢面的老朋友一样缠上了他。曾经，永生意味着可供挥霍的时间充裕到令他厌烦。而现在他和他的孩子在一起，他总是能从阿鲁卡多的身上找到新的生存意义，哪怕那意义只是连续五个小时注视着对方扑扇的睫毛。  
他忆起那场凝视的结束，是被自己一个突然的举动打断的。他倾身向前，毫无征兆地吻上了阿鲁卡多的嘴角，描摹起对方的唇线。他的孩子在片刻的惊讶后张开了双唇，亲王偏过头错开相互的鼻尖，软舌趁势顶入牙关，舌尖饶有兴味地勾勒着上颚的敏感之处。  
银发吸血鬼不自觉颤抖起来，酥麻快感自唇舌间凝聚下窜，叹息声混杂着粘稠的鼻音断断续续地溢出。他笨拙地追逐父亲的逗弄，咬嗍黑发吸血鬼的嘴唇。  
亲吻须臾便已终止，片刻的火热如梦似幻。德古拉抽回身，背倚王座，若无其事地望向他的孩子，斜睨的视线仍保有愉悦与柔情。  
阿鲁卡多微侧过脸，胸口起伏不定。他依旧保持着先前跪地擦拭长刃的姿势，左手紧攥着剑柄，但右手边盛有防护油的小瓶已经翻倒，所幸泼洒不多。他若有所思地瞥了其父两眼，低头继续手上的动作。  
这仅仅是一个吻，再没有更多。如一个温柔的父亲安抚他失眠的孩子。

回忆戛然而止，德古拉兀自躺在他的灵柩内，他睁开双目，一个意味深长的微笑爬上他的唇，携带着自记忆中苏醒的欣悦。  
暖橙色的火焰舔舐着烛芯，缠绵悱恻，四射而出的菱形光柱纤细且柔和，映得满室朦胧。一切好似沉进无际海底，缄默的光影仿佛波澜层叠，醉醺醺地在饰有浮雕的墙壁上摇晃痉挛。高耸的穹顶被夜色拢上一袭帘幕，静待歌伶伎人粉墨登场。  
阿鲁卡多的脚步声伴随着铠甲铮然的撞击声愈发接近。德古拉甚至可以在脑海中描绘出他的孩子错开双腿，迈动步伐的模样。

他的孩子走了过来，他无须看见，他嗅到他的气息，夹带着苦涩的灰尘铺天满地而来。一抹身着铠甲的影子被突兀地刷上石壁，那拖曳变形的影子因烛光的闪烁忽明忽暗，轮廓难定。  
然而德古拉却看得真切，阿鲁卡多松开手铠，褪下了腕甲和肘甲，随着金属物清脆的落地声，黑影的双臂像是削去了凹凸处。但阿鲁卡多并没有停止，他扯开苍色大衣，厚重的布料伴着沉闷的声响扑上石砖，衣扣锵然摔落。  
亲王微微偏过头，抬眼瞩视着对方，逆光中阿鲁卡多的身形被衬托的愈发美好，那矫健的身躯他曾游走其上，他相当清楚那些肌肉纹理摸上去的触感，以及它们在自己的抚慰下收缩颤抖的幅度。很快胯部的系绳也被抽散，钟摆般晃动。失去箍力的长裤因重量往下滑落，纤细精壮的腰身一寸寸显露。  
假如这是场表演，我愿意抛出城中剧院去换取一张入场券。吸血鬼王慢条斯理地想道。  
银发吸血鬼迈步向前，弯曲的指甲刮划过粗糙的石棺外壁，悉索的摩擦声如床笫私语，令人迷醉。  
同族的气息再度靠近，指尖描摹过颧骨，随即冰冷干燥的掌心覆上他的脸颊。德古拉眯起狭长的眼眸，他感到阿鲁卡多的目光投在他身上，温柔若夏日傍晚的夜风。于是他伸手将他的孩子拽拉入怀。  
至此至终。

2015-2-1


	3. 血魔

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 加百列捡到Q版Inner Dracula的故事。

尽管城市在与撒旦的争斗中得以幸存，侥幸逃过一劫的人们也开始着手修复工作，高压水枪虽然浇灭了熊熊业火，但空气中仍弥漫着一股隐秘的焦臭味，这气味像一个驱之不去的魔影，将整座城拥搂入怀。  
然而这一切对现在的加百列来说都无关紧要，他正毫无形象地瘫软在王座上，左腿晃晃荡荡，脚尖与布满灰尘的砖地若即若离。现任暗影之王已经彻底被无聊打击的丢盔弃甲，一败涂地。  
“……吾儿什么时候回来呢……”加百列抑郁地翻了个身，导致直接从窄小的座椅上滚了下去。“说了天亮之前回来啊……”亲王干脆直接睡躺在地，皮质战袍如河流般铺散而开“……对了，在吾儿回来之前得先把你藏起来才行……”  
“唬——”  
发出声音的是黑发男子手中一团小小的血块，乍一看外形与章鱼无异，只有凑近后才能细细分辨出触须部分，还有一张面团似的脸孔。小怪物的长发与粘糊状的身体连接在一起，偶尔冒出血红的眼瞳与墨色的眼白。  
“唬——唬？”  
“啊啊，因为如果你被吾儿发现了……说不定会被毁灭啊，或者被烤成章鱼丸什么的……”加百列回想了下阿鲁卡多放置在一楼厨房里的锅碗瓢盆以及章鱼烧机器，不禁打了个寒颤。  
随后两只怪物听见了地狱的低喃。  
“父亲，你在自言自语吗？”脚步声愈发接近，片刻后阿鲁卡多的身影出现在门口，他穿着单薄的衬衫和半蓝不绿的牛仔裤，猩红的指尖随意搭摆在门栏上。  
“不！”  
“不？”银发的吸血鬼困惑的歪过脑袋。  
“是！”即使已经成为活死人近千年，加百列却惊悚地发现此刻的自己竟然冷汗直冒，他忙不迭地把血团往怀里塞，可血魔丝毫不配合，他挣扎跳脱着，同时“唬唬”地示威。  
阿鲁卡多的视线缓缓下移，定格在一个不妙的位置：“你在怀里藏了什么……”  
“没！吾儿快看背后！”  
“什——”骑士听话地转过头，千钧一发之时加百列抬高手臂，猛然将血魔投掷脱手，同时安心地望到那团糊体粘滞在天花板上，暂时离开了可视区域。  
“——么？”纯白发梢在空中划过优雅的弧线，随即阿鲁卡多那张棱角分明的帅脸便被一个红色的不明物结结实实砸了个准。  
哇哦，加百列想。  
哇哦，阿鲁卡多想。  
唬唬，血魔想。

此后，阿鲁卡多面带微笑，双手捧着小小血魔，并温柔地向自己要求一个解释的画面，成为加百列脑海中一段挥之不去的恐怖记忆。


	4. 炖肉一则

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 是PWP。

阿鲁卡多蹙起眉头，吻和抚慰已经无法满足他，他渴求更深的接触。  
他牵过德古拉的右手，张口吞下其无名指，一寸寸地挪动软舌，连两指之间的缝隙也不遗漏，舌尖细致地卷过指根，反复勾描指节的凸起，用自身的唾液缓缓润湿其父的手指。  
自他的唇间流淌而出的啧啧水声，令德古拉感到一股酥麻，下腹的欲望逐渐抬头。  
银发吸血鬼突然停了下来，依旧保持着手执黑发吸血鬼手腕的姿势。德古拉明白他停下的原因，他的尖爪割破了他孩子的口腔，阿鲁卡多没办法含的更深。  
“足够了。”  
阿鲁卡多顺从地吐出手指，他口内的伤口瞬间便痊愈了。几缕晶亮的涎水染上些许鲜红，纠结丝连。  
他把手搭在他父亲的肩膀上，温和却难掩急切地将对方推倒在床。他挪动跪曲的膝盖，骑上了亲王的腰腹，俯下身再次贴合彼此的嘴唇。  
德古拉面带微笑，注视着阿鲁卡多努力取悦自己的笨拙模样。干燥的那只手攥住他身侧光裸的大腿，墨色的指甲陷了进去，这点疼痛不算什么，但阿鲁卡多不易察觉地吸了一口气。  
月升了起来，柔美的光芒透过腌臜的彩绘玻璃穿入屋内，银屑般撒上床铺，窗框阴影将两具躯体分割成不均的几何块。  
被润滑过的手指轻柔地探入青年吸血鬼的后穴，出于谨慎，亲王仅仅塞入了一节指节。但这已经迫使阿鲁卡多发出了低吟，他肩胛轻颤，挺直的脊背无力地向前瘫倒，胸口紧贴上他父亲的胸口。德古拉低沉的笑声伴随着胸腔的震动传了过来，作为回应，阿鲁卡多开始啃咬身下的肩颈肌肉。他锐利的尖牙刮挠着苍白的皮肤，强忍将其刺穿的欲望，那皮下奔腾的血液无时不刻不在诱惑他，敲打他，揭示他是个嗜血怪物的同时，也呵斥他竟对他的父亲存有背德的念头。  
有那么短暂的一会儿，阿鲁卡多的动作停滞了，然而很快他的情欲再次被唤醒。德古拉抽离了徘徊在穴口附近的指头，增加为两指一同插入狭窄的甬道，力道适当地进行扩张，阿鲁卡多反射性的咬紧了他的手指。“放松，”亲王以祝福的姿态贴上吸血鬼的额头，唇瓣继而擦过对方纤长浓密的睫毛，吻稍稍解除了些许的紧绷。“好孩子。”他以宠溺的语调说道，指腹骚刮研磨过某点，令阿鲁卡多不由自主地蜷起脚趾，快感蜂拥而至。  
德古拉心知润滑不够充分，又顾忌到尖长的爪刃，对自身骨血的溺爱使他不愿贸然深入。他直起身，意图用迷雾般的亲吻蛊惑他的孩子，便于调取位置。  
“不。”阿鲁卡多勉强发出一声短促的抗议，他毅然分开了二者的厮磨，抬手按住德古拉的胸膛，将亲王推回原位。尽管细密的汗液覆满了灰败的身体，他的膝盖亦不住地打颤，但他执意滑下了黑发吸血鬼的腰侧，头颅垂入其双腿间。  
德古拉难以置信地望着他的孩子。细亚麻的床单被阿鲁卡多的肘部压出了蛛网般扩散的布褶，而手肘的主人正握着德古拉勃起的阴茎，将之送入口内，舌尖耸立沿凸起的脉络朝上舔弄。阿鲁卡多的吞咽手法既无技巧也无经验可言，但银白发丝扫过其大腿内侧的侈丽画面，足以勾动德古拉的热情。  
亲王沉迷于他的孩子的青涩表现，他凝视着自对方嘴角溢落的液体，看见它流经阿鲁卡多轮廓分明的下颚，最终坠去了视线外。一股甜美混杂着下体的胀痛瞬时涌上了他的喉头，不同于掠夺来的鲜血的甜腻感，这甘甜温柔地蚕食着他的意识，教他不可抑制地深陷其中。  
羞耻好似砰訇的巨浪，一次又一次冲击着阿鲁卡多的心。他下颌酸麻，清晰地感到口内性器的肿大，湿冷的精液从顶端滴落，直抵着他的咽喉。时机恰好，他再一次乘上父亲的下腹，手探向自己身下，扶正了德古拉的阴茎，小心翼翼地坐了上去。  
皱褶被完全撑开，先前手指的扩张仅限于端口，即使受过了唾液的润滑，进入仍然相当艰难。阿鲁卡多咬紧下唇，手臂支撑在德古拉修长的双腿上，他尝试晃动腰肢好让利刃嵌的更深，但臀缝与腹股沟的摩擦只会让进展愈发急躁，无济于事。  
德古拉扶住阿鲁卡多的腰际，对方毫无章法的举动令他莞尔，他不禁出声教导道：“需要这样动。”话毕捏紧了银发吸血鬼的刀刻般的髋骨，轻缓却坚定的往下拽拉，直至根部的凸起抵上对方的股间。阿鲁卡多像只受伤的孤兽一般低哮了一声，撕裂的肉壁很快便恢复如初，被异物侵犯的不适逐步酿造为被填满的欣喜。随后一直桎梏纠缠着他的羞耻心因德古拉稳定的律动而被抛诸脑后。  
月华为斑驳乌云所遮蔽，栖息于迷惘之间的夜魅们一如往常般浅吟低唱。房间内的光线顿时暗沉下来，然而这并不影响银发吸血鬼觅见亲王猩红的瞳眸以及其中蕴含的风暴。  
德古拉猛烈地抽插起来，毫不留情地撞击迫使阿鲁卡多攥紧他的手臂，就像攥着救命的稻草。搏动的阴茎被冰冷的肉壁包裹吸附，滋味曼妙难言。  
他嗍吸啃噬阿鲁卡多的锁骨乳首，留下伤痕和快感。当他的胡茬磨蹭过阿鲁卡多的胸腹，银发吸血鬼因扎刺的触感而按捺不住地颤动，仰首叹出破碎的呻吟。与之相反，黑发却似绸缎般轻软，当发丝划过细腻的肌理时，阿鲁卡多忍不住渴求更多。  
德古拉倏然起身掀翻他的孩子，淫靡粘稠的水声接踵而至，阿鲁卡多努力去分辨自己胸中燃烧着的饥欲与情欲，而德古拉赐予他的吻切断了他的思考。馥郁的血液顺着他父亲形状优美的嘴角渡了过来，既炽烈又严酷，为他灌注新的生命，冠上紫衫枝条纠缠而造的花环。  
唇舌交融纠葛，铁锈的气息氤氲蒸腾，原本敞阔的空间因此显得逼仄，满溢而出的热切与腥甜占领了吸血鬼们的感知。  
高潮的预警洗刷过他们的每一根神经。视线中饰有绣线的帘幕恍惚朦胧如隔着一层薄纱，阿鲁卡多转而凝视着德古拉因沾染欲念而仿佛焕发的容颜，他父亲魅惑蚀骨的笑容，以及在他黑鸦羽翼般的发间烁动的光片。  
银发吸血鬼战栗着，非人的尖爪戳入了德古拉坚实的臂膀肌肉，挺翘的下体摩擦过双方的腹部，接连降落的精液蜿蜒棋布，更加剧了对方操弄的激烈。他金色的眸子盈满生理泪水，愈发剔透，但依然目不转睛地将黑暗亲王的强大俊美烙印在自己的视网膜上。  
片刻后，德古拉移开了嘴唇，埋首于阿鲁卡多的颈间，浊液迅速喂饱了他的孩子。


	5. 日常（3）

德古拉以略显慵懒的姿态坐在自己的王座上，此时皎洁的月光正透过彩绘玻璃倾泻入屋内，在镶嵌着金边的大理石地面上缓缓流动，好似水波涟涟。黑发亲王百无聊赖地望向破损的窗户，那窟窿如一只大张的嘴，悄然暴露了星月窥探人世的意图。  
“父亲？”  
他抬起头，阿鲁卡多的身影却并没有步入他的视线。  
亲王困惑地眨了眨眼睛：“阿鲁卡多？”  
随后，并没有传来惯常的金属敲击声，而是一阵轻巧的脚步声，银发的吸血鬼出现在他的面前。  
德古拉用惊诧的目光上下打量起伫立在他面前的青年，阿鲁卡多穿着现代的衣服，精确点说，是近现代的服装。  
“这是什么？从哪来的？”  
“别人送的。”阿鲁卡多无暇顾及父亲的疑问，他小心翼翼地拽拉亚麻衬衫的下摆，这些陈年的布料早已脆弱不堪，稍稍用力便有碎裂的危险。  
“送的？谁？”男人更加纳闷。  
“一位已经过世的夫人。”吸血鬼漫不经心地回答。  
德古拉不再做声，他担心引起孩子的不快。实际上阿鲁卡多并不在意，因为他确实记不清这身衣物是哪一位女性赠予他的礼物，又或许是两个人分别送给他的，无论如何，那些女性玫瑰花瓣般娇艳的面容就像水中的倒影一样，时而糊成一团，随着时间的流逝愈发不真切。  
“算了。”银发吸血鬼松开眉头，放弃了与古董货搏斗的举动，他垂下手，摆出了一副认输的模样。“即使能洗去这股潮湿的霉味我也不能穿，太不结实。”  
“它太旧了。”德古拉露出微笑，他不会告诉他的孩子，刚刚他在脑内想象了对方猛挥利刃导致衬衫腋下撕开一道口子的滑稽相。  
阿鲁卡多翘起嘴角表示赞同。  
黑发吸血鬼略作沉吟，道：“它看上去很精致，是手工缝制的么？”  
“我猜是的。”阿鲁卡多主动向前挪了几步，好让父亲能近距离观看自己所着的衬衫。  
积存多年的细亚麻布料因时光的眷顾而泛黄，柔软的触感也变得阴潮粗糙，但式样依旧笔挺大方。德古拉伸手牵起衬衫的一角，其内侧细密的针脚无不反应出制作者的匠心精巧。  
“很合衬。”亲王不禁赞叹道，他没注意到阿鲁卡多因为他的太过贴近而开始轻微地颤抖。“对方定然仔细量测过你的身材尺寸。”  
“没有……”  
“什么？”  
银发吸血鬼懊恼于轻易脱口而出的话语，在父亲面前他似乎总是会失去自制。  
“我没让她们靠近过我。”他补充了一句，然后在德古拉转变的表情中意识到自己又说了多余的话。  
亲王松开手中的布料，他缓缓地靠上冰冷的椅背，恢复了原本的坐姿，他对他孩子的话感到费解。今年冬日的风虽不狂暴，但从未消减，它们擦过玻璃碎片锐利的边缘，发出唏嘘声，有意无意的带来尴尬而冷冽的气氛。  
一旦德古拉拉开了他俩之间的距离，阿鲁卡多便停下了战抖，“我取回铠甲时瞥见了这几件，试试而已。”  
“你把你原本的袍子藏了起来？”  
“是的。”  
“藏在这所教堂里？”德古拉微偏过头问道。  
“是的……”  
短暂的沉默包围了他们，黑发吸血鬼仍然在思考刚才的对话，在他沉睡的漫长时间内，深谷为陵，如今他凝视着面前的孩子，因自己而遭诅咒之血垂爱的男人，试图在他的眉眼间寻出一丝曾经存在过的生前的模样。  
阿鲁卡多背过身，一边解纽扣一边往房间另一端的门走，肩胛骨因手臂的弯曲而凸起，高耸的骨骼透过细亚麻布渗出两块阴影。  
“等等，”德古拉喊住了他。  
“你是在打颤吗？”  
难堪的感情倏地窜过阿鲁卡多的身体，同时一种破骨而出的渴望正在膨胀。他口干舌燥，尖牙蠢蠢欲动。每次，当他更靠近他的父亲一点，他体内身为同族的那部分的叫嚣声都越来越大。  
然而他回答：“没有。”


	6. 空洞

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 口交PWP。

事情的发展远远超出他的想象。  
空洞的风声争先恐后地穿过裂损的彩绘玻璃，在密室内盘旋回响。这是个明亮的夜晚，镀银的星辰近乎疯狂地燃烧殆尽，四射的光芒被皱缩为缕缕白烟，挟卷着刺鼻的浓烟与野玫瑰的馥郁香气再临人世。  
德古拉倚靠在王座，双手如往常般搭放在雕有女妖头颅的扶手上，指尖却因惊愕而狠劲戳向下方。  
支离破碎的光片绘上面前银发吸血鬼的脸颊，阿鲁卡多屈膝跪在他两腿间，用湿冷的嘴包裹住他的阴茎。德古拉疑心这是一个恶劣的玩笑，然而阿鲁卡多慎重的表情令他难以出声喝止。  
银发吸血鬼笨拙地吮吸着，感受到口中性器的膨胀肿大，他的意志产生了些许动摇和恐慌，他尝试模仿从现代作品中读到的只言片语，舌体匆忙地划过前端，对此亲王悄不可闻地嘶了一声。  
情绪如潮水高涨，令受众们每分每秒都沉浸在虚晃的兴奋中。银发吸血鬼小心翼翼地用未脱去铠甲的指腹按压其父的会阴，形状优美的唇瓣啜嗍着紧绷的囊袋，动作极其生涩。德古拉不自觉地扭动了两下，阴茎笔直立起。他的血亲仰头用试探的眼光打量着他，转而松手将手臂撑趴在他有力的大腿上，倾身再次含住他肿痛坚硬的器官。  
骑士湿软的舌尖沿路来回滑动，利齿无意识地骚刮过脆弱的肌理，被刺破的皮肤即刻渗溢出甘蜜的血珠，甜腻的锈红混杂着腥稠的液体滑落嘴角，不可抑制地下坠流淌至颌颈，使他无暇顾及自己酸麻的下颚。  
亲王居高临下地凝视着这副淫靡的画面，当阿鲁卡多用湿润的金眸自下往上朝他望时，他的孩子，那张高洁严肃的面孔倏然被蒙上一层罪恶的放荡。这一事实教他既惊讶又欣悦，情欲升腾攒动。  
刹那一股针扎似的电流流窜遁进年长者的骨髓神经，唤醒了濒临昏睡的野兽。德古拉呻吟着，猛然抬手扯紧阿鲁卡多长发，丝绸般冰凉的触感恋恋不舍地摩挲过他的指关节。他的利器正伴随着啧啧水声被银发吸血鬼缓慢吞吃，一步步滑入喉咙深处。  
“够了，吾儿。”亲王艰难地命令道。然而残存理智难敌狂躁的快感，随后黑发男子便高扬起头颅，迸发出一阵喑哑的嘶鸣。他扣紧阿鲁卡多的后脑，挺胯闯入，摇晃操弄其子的口腔。阿鲁卡多费劲地吞咽着，振颤包裹着羞恼席卷而来，几欲作呕。  
障壅溃崩不过一瞬而已。先前喷涌的前列腺液依旧滞留在会厌处，呛得银发吸血鬼无法自遏，他像痉挛一般吐出其父搏抖的阴茎，身体不由自主地向后倒去，跌坐在腿。珠白色黏液骤然溅射，洒就成的斑驳图案无一不彰显背德者们的泰然无耻。  
他的眷属长发散乱，急促地喘息着，手足无措地模样几近圣洁。  
浩瀚漰渤的浪涛激荡于磐岩，蓄势已久只待倾泻。他们仍未餍足。

2014-8-24


End file.
